Super Anna: Princess of Steel
by dankerthandank16
Summary: What if Kara Zor-El was the one who landed on Earth? What if she landed during the 19th century? The Great Thaw didn't just thaw Arendelle, but also something inside Anna. Freaked out and curious about what is happening to her, Anna finds out the real truth about her. Little did she know that she was being dragged into a battle to save mankind. Man of Steel-inspired plot.
1. Birth and Death

_Krypton_

"Hurry!"

Alura was panting as the pain in her stomach intensifies, trying to push the baby out of her womb. She was holding her husband's hands tightly as she was holding on to her life.

The moans were getting louder and louder until one point, it was completely silent.

The silence was broken when a baby girl was heard crying in the arms of her father, Zor-El. The cries were also heard out loud around the house, with some fauna roaring when they heard the crying.

There it is. Krypton's first natural birth since centuries.

* * *

After a rather uneventful council meeting ended prematurely, due to General Zod killing one of the council members in an effort to perform a coup on the governance of Krypton, Zor-El decided to retrieve the Codex to ensure a future for Krypton as the planet is nearing it's own demise. Despite successfully retrieving it, he was being chased by Zod and his army who demanded that Zor-El must give up the Codex to them.

Zor-El however did manage to reach his home, as his wife Alura was preparing an escape pod for their baby daughter.

"Did you find a world?" He asked as they were looking for a world where their baby daughter can be safe and also ensuring her future.

 _"Orbiting a main sequence yellow star, just as you said."_ said Kelex, a Kryptonian android, with a rather robotic voice.

"A yellow star, her cells will drink its radiation. It's a seemingly intelligent population."

"But she'll be an outcast, a freak. They'll kill her." Her wife, Alura, responding rather anxiously.

"How? She'll be a god to them."

"What if the ship doesn't make it? She'll die out there alone. I can't do it, I thought I could, but now she's here." Alura said in an anxious tone.

"Alura, Krypton is doomed. It's her only chance now. It's our people's only hope." Zor-El, asserting his decision to send her baby daughter far away from Krypton.

In the meantime, Kelex was warning that Zod and his army is approaching their home.

"I'll upload the Codex."

"No, wait. Just let me look at her." Alura pleading as this will be the only time they will get to see her daughter before they all die alongside Krypton.

"We'll never get to see her walk, never hear her say our names." Alura continues.

"But out there, amongst the stars, she will live." Zor-El eases out his wife's anxiety, hoping that their daughter will live.

They proceed to kiss their baby daughter's forehead for one last time, before proceeding to embed the Codex to his daughter's body. A key, shaped like the shield of the House of El was inserted into the pod.

"Goodbye, my daughter. Our hopes and dreams travel with you." Zor-El wishes his last goodbye, as both of them started to tear up.

With a push on the key, their pod carrying their daughter was readying itself for launch.

Meanwhile, Zor-El was preparing himself with a Kryptonian armor to fight against Zod, who was getting closer to his home.

Moments later, Zod and his army arrived at his home, aware of the launch.

He commanded his army to take hold of the citadel as he enters inside to meet Zor-El.

"I know you stole the Codex, Zor-El. Surrender it, and I'll let you live."

"This is a second chance for all of Krypton, not just the bloodlines you deem worthy." Zor-El uttered these words in a firm manner.

"What have you done?"

"We have a child, Zod. Krypton's first natural birth in centuries. And she will be free. Free to forge her own destiny."

"HERESY! Destroy it!" Zod shouted.

Zor-El proceeded to kill two of Zod's henchmen with his rifle, before Zod managed to disarm him, punching his face at the same time. They began to fight for their ideals. They have the same intentions, but different views. Punches and kicks were traded between these two men, both important in the governance of Krypton. Zor-El managed to outpunch Zod and retrieved his rifle.

Meanwhile, Alura was preparing the pod's launch.

"Alura, listen to me. The Codex is Krypton's future! Abort the launch!" Zod angrily pleaded with an assertive manner.

However, she ignored Zod's appeal, and with a simple push of a button, the pod carrying their daughter launched up into the skies.

"NOOO!" Zod, shocked and angry with the current situation, then stabbed Zor-El right at his chest ruthlessly. Zor-El fell into the ground, as he exhaled his one last breath. Alura ran frantically to the body of her recently deceased husband, sobbing endlessly.

"Your daughter, Alura. Where did you send her?!"

"Her name is Kara, son of Zor-El. And she's beyond your reach." Alura defiantly refuses to answer his question.

Zod commanded his army to shoot the pod down before it manages to escape Krypton. However, they failed to do so when the ship trying to shoot it down was destroyed.

And in a blink of an eye, the pod is nowhere on their sight.

The pod has escaped a dying planet, in search of a new planet.

A planet where she is able to live without limits.

* * *

 _Kingdom of Arendelle, Earth_

"Papa, will I get to see the baby tonight?" A cheery three year old Elsa asked her father, Agdar.

Agdar, or more specifically King Agdar is a king of a rather small but prosperous kingdom named Arendelle. He is happily married with his wife, Queen Idun, and has a daughter, Princess Elsa. They have been anticipating a new member of the royal family since news of Queen Idun's pregnancy broke out nine months ago.

"Snowflake, how about you get a good night's sleep first, it's already late." Agdar, acknowledging his daughter's unnatural capabilities over ice and snow. Even he was surprised at first, when they found out her cradle is coated with snow a few fours after her birth, but they are now already used to it, believing that she is able to control it.

"First thing in the morning?" Elsa responded in a rather cute, childish voice.

"Sure, snowflake."

He left his daughter's room with a good night's kiss on her forehead, before finding his way to the royal infirmary to oversee his wife's labor.

"Hurry!"

Queen Idun was panting as the pain in her stomach intensifies, trying to push the baby out of her womb. She was holding her husband's hands tightly as she was holding on to her life.

The moans were getting louder and louder until one point, it was completely silent.

However, the silence somewhat continues. No signs of any crying for their baby.

On one of the royal doctors arms was a baby that recently came out of the womb.

A stillborn.

Everyone in the infirmary was deeply disappointed, especially Agdar.

Everyone in the kingdom have been anticipating this for months, but to come out with what is undeniably a heart-wrenching news, he just can"t afford to do it.

He can't afford to break their citizen's heart, his family's heart, his daughter's heart. He promised his sweet daughter Elsa that she will soon have a sibling to play with. However, he came up with an idea.

"Give me the baby, I know what to do." Agdar firmly commanded the royal doctors to hand him over the baby.

In a matter of minutes, he left the castle swiftly with his horse, and into the wilderness.

Lately, Agdar have read stories and lore of the rock trolls living in the forests of Arendelle. They were assumed to reside at the Valley of the Living Rock, not that far away from the North Mountain, Arendelle's highest peak.

Hours later, he arrived at the Valley of the Living Rock. However, there are no signs of the rock trolls, only moss and boulders on the stone plains. He though maybe the rock trolls are just a myth, maybe there is no way to bring his stillborn baby back to life.

Moments later, he felt a tremor. Fearing an earthquake, he was shellshocked to see boulders moving towards him. And in a blink of an eye, these boulders are alive. With eyes, nose, mouth, everything! Maybe the rock trolls do indeed exist.

"Err.. Hello.. I'm King Agdar of Arendelle." He hestitated at first.

"Your majesty!" Responded the trolls as they bow before him.

"I'm Grand Pabbie, what brings you here your majesty?" asked what seems to be the eldest of the trolls, presumably their chief.

"My baby, can you bring it back to life?"

"Your majesty, I'm afraid... we cannot do that"

The hope on Agdar's face suddenly turned to a frown, afraid that there is no way at all.

"Why?!"

"We might be magical, but life, is something more complicated, we just simply can't make something alive."

"But you have to, there must be a way!" Agdar, still holding on to his hope.

"I'm sorry but we can't!" Grand Pabbie asserting Agdar that the rock trolls have no power over life.

Shortly after that, a voice was heard from above. Seconds later, it gets louder and louder. Looking up to the skies, everybody was shocked to see a meteor coming their way.

Grand Pabbie then instructed the trolls to protect Agdar, who was panicking from the meteor. The fire gets brighter and brighter, and moments later, hit the ground, leaving a crater.

Everybody opened their eyes as shock filled their face, glancing the meteor.

Except it's not a meteor.

"What is this?" Agdar asked.

"I... don't know. It looks like some sort of compartment."

Both Agdar and Grand Pabbie neared the mysterious object falling from the skies, inspecting it. To their surprise, the object somewhat opened itself, revealing something inside it.

A beautiful baby girl.

"She looks beautiful." Agdar commented. "Please keep this a secret between the two of us." He continued.

"But why?"

"Don't tell anyone about this, not even my family, my daughter, or herself. I'm taking her as my baby daughter."

With that being said, he rode his horse back to the kingdom in a hurry.

Hours later, he arrived, rushing his way to the royal infirmary to meet his wife.

"Honey, I'm back. And she's alive."

"But how?" Idun was curious as how her baby, hours ago was a stillborn, but now, at this exact moment, is alive.

"Do you know about the myth of the rock trolls that lives at the Valley of the Living Rock? Honey, they're real, and they helped us, bringing our baby back to life."

He handed over the baby girl, who seemingly having trouble breathing, to his wife.

"Calm down, sweetheart, you're safe in Mama's hands. What should we name her, sweetheart?"

Silence follows as they were thinking of a beautiful name for their new princess.

"Anna. Let's name her Anna." Agdar, breaking the silence.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on Arendelle. In the royal castle, a three year old princess just woke up, eager to meet her newborn sibling. She ran to her parents' room, knocking the door in a melodic tone.

"Mama, Papa, can I see the baby?" It was evident that she way very joyful that day, proven by her very cheerful smile.

Agdar opened the door to see her precious little daughter, standing there, reminding him of the promise he made yesterday night.

"Come in, snowflake, meet your sister, Anna!" He said cheerfully while pointing out to the baby girl on Idun's arms.

Elsa then impatiently rushes towards Anna, feeling very excited to finally have someone of her age to play with, someone of her age to share the joy her powers bring.

"Anna! My name is Elsa, I'm your bigger sister. I promise that I'll protect you, and I promise that we'll have lots of fun together!" She said cheerfully while waving her hands around the baby, snowflakes falling from her hands and onto the baby.

Meanwhile, the baby just smiled and giggled happily, observing the wonderful snowflakes created by her own sister.


	2. Thanks for the Memories

It has been a hectic day in Arendelle lately. After a couple of days being buried under the deep snow in the middle of summer, the winter has finally thawed thanks to love. Yes, it turns out love was the answer to control Elsa's emotion-tied ice powers. Now with everything seems to be back to normal (except Elsa's ice powers of course, but it's all now under control), Anna couldn't be much happier.

"Here goes nothing!" Shouted Anna as she threw a snowball, aiming for her sister, Elsa.

The two royal sisters were having fun in the ballroom as they were having a snowball fight. Anna knew she never had a chance to go up against a literal ice queen, but it was worth it, after 13 years not connecting to each other, let alone having fun together.

The snowball only hit Elsa's snow fort, which will definitely put Anna's shabby snow fort to shame.

"You'll need to do better than that." Elsa responded by throwing a slightly larger snowball, hitting Anna accurately.

"Oh, I will." Anna, in a feisty manner, threw yet another snowball.

Later, they heard a door squeaking.

The door behind Elsa opened wide, revealing one of their royal servants, Kai.

In the meantime, Elsa managed to duck, while Anna's snowball hits Kai's face.

"Oops, sorry." Muttered Anna innocently as he wiped his face, unamused.

"Your majesty, dinner is ready to be served." Announced Kai, before leaving the scene.

"Thank you, Kai. Now to clean up this mess."

With a simple wave of her hands, all the snow in the ballroom vanished in matter of seconds.

* * *

"Do you think I can eat?"

Olaf, the childish snowman, is one of the two live snowmen that Elsa created. He's known for being a little wacky and innocent, but he do knows how to lighten up the mood. Sitting beside him was Kristoff, an ice harvester who is recently appointed as the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer. It basically means that not only he is able to live in the castle, but also meeting the royal sisters, usually during meals.

"Well, you don't have a skull or bones, so I doubt that you would have a stomach."

"Then, why do I have a mouth?"

"To talk, I guess?"

The doors were then slammed open as the royal sisters made their way here, hunger already in their minds. Luckily for them, there is a variety of food being served on the table, destined to tantalize their taste buds.

Everybody in the hall (except Olaf, of course) munched into the scrumptious servings, with Elsa having to remind Kristoff, and sometimes Anna, regarding table manners.

As the plates are getting empty and everybody already settled down, Anna broke the silence, eager to ignite an interesting conversation.

"How did the meeting go?"

Eventhough Anna didn't specify the question to anyone in particular, but Elsa is confident that it's meant for her.

"Well, it's okay really, though it can get quite boring sometimes."

"I know right, I mean like, I remember when papa would sometimes bring me to the meeting, I always ended up sleeping on the chair after several minutes."

Elsa lets out a little giggle before continuing.

"Well, it's not really that boring, though most of the agenda is basically finding alternative resources since we cut trading ties with Weselton, or should I say Weaseltown. Though some of the noblemen can get quite annoying at times."

"Yeah, some are like 'Why can't we increase the tax rates?' " Anna giggled as she mocked one of the noblemen.

"But it's alright really, it's all under control. The paperworks though."

"Good luck reading documents and signing them all for like a couple of hours. You must feel really bored."

Elsa giggled, before changing the topic.

"Just wondering Anna, anything going on between you two?"

"Who?"

"You know..." Elsa signaled towards Kristoff, who was playing around with Olaf in the dining hall.

"Oh, him. Well, how am I gonna say this, eh, well, for now, I'm just gonna take it slow. He's really nice and I think we just need some more time."

After foolishly being engaged to Hans, who later betrayed her, leaving her, and her sister to die, she decided to take things a little bit slower this time.

"Oh well, good for you then."

"Wait, is this why you hired him?"

"You could say so."

This was followed by continued silence, only to be broken by Anna again, trying to change the topic to a more interesting one.

"Mhm, Elsa, sometimes I wonder, what else you can do. I mean like, you make snow out of nowhere, you built an ice castle, heck you even create snowmen that are alive!"

"Well, I'm not sure really, but I guess I just have to keep testing my limits and break through."

"Maybe you can fly? Like I don't know, just shoot some ice winds from your hands, or maybe you can make snow wings!"

"Well, good idea actually."

"Maybe you can make me snow wings too, we would look like angels flying in the skies." Anna joked, letting out a burst of laughter from both sisters.

As the laughter died out, Anna continued to speak.

"You know, I just realised something. My white streak. It's gone. Which is kinda odd since I was born with it, right?" She said as she plays around with her hair.

Meanwhile, Elsa was reminded of her memories, the moment when she almost accidentally killed her beloved little sister. Not long after, the temperature in the hall starts to dip.

"Ehh, Elsa, is it me, or is it getting colder here?"

Elsa then shouted for Kristoff, who was still playing around with Olaf. Elsa then whispered something at him, and moments afterwards, he and Olaf left the dining hall quickly.

"Follow me, Anna. This is also why I hired him."

* * *

"Are you ready, Sven?"

Sven is Kristoff's trusted reindeer, might as well consider them best friends since they were kids. They both were adopted by the trolls, after they followed a trail of ice which lead them to the Valley of the Living Rock.

Sven groaned in agreement, indicating that he's ready.

Moments later, both the sisters arrived, ready for travel.

They all board the newly-gifted sled, heading outwards of Arendelle.

"What's this all about, where are we going?" Anna curiously asked both Elsa and Kristoff, having no clue at all as the sled kept moving in the wilderness.

"You see Anna, I also hired Kristoff because of his connection to the trolls."

"Wait, you knew about the trolls?"

Elsa simply nodded.

"What does this have anything to do with my white streak?"

"I don't know how to say this but, can you remember the fun we had before I shut you out?"

"Oh yeah, we had loads of fun, we built Olaf, sledding down snow hills, why'd you ask? I mean like I get you shut me out cause you can't control your powers."

"No, Anna. It's not that. Most of your memories before I shut you out, they're fake."

"What?! How is that even possible?"

"The trolls, Anna. You see, the reason I shut you out was cause I was so afraid that I will hurt you again."

"Again?"

"You see Anna, you knew of my powers ever since we were kids, heck since you were born actually. I remember showing off my powers and you giggled happily the first time we met."

"We had fun together until one day, I.. I almost killed you." Elsa started to tear up, recalling the painful memories.

"What happened?"

"It was early morning, the sun was barely awake, and you asked me to play together in the ballroom. So, we actually did, we built a snowman, skate around the ice. Then, you jumped from one snow pillar to another, but you were jumping so fast, I just can't keep up with your pace. As you got higher, I was afraid you will fall down, so I tried to make a snow mound so you'll land safely. But then, I slipped, and I accidentally hit your head with my ice. That's how you got your white streak."

"I'm so sorry." Muttered Anna as she tried to calm down her sister, who is clearly torn apart by the memories.

"So, mama and papa brought us to the trolls, and that's where you got healed, at the expense of your memories."

"Well, maybe that's why I kept dreaming of being kissed by a troll sometimes, but why?"

"They thought it was better if you don't know about it until I can control my powers."

"So, right now, we're going to the trolls, to get my real memories back?"

Before Elsa got to say yes, Kristoff announced that they have arrived.

Seconds later, what was boulders then rolled towards them, revealing their real identity as the rock trolls.

"Ooh, Kristoff's back, and he brought the queen too!" Bulda, Kristoff's cheery adoptive mother screamed.

"No, no, that's not why we're here..."

"We're taking things slowly, okay? But we'll get to it soon." Anna said, interrupting Kristoff in the process.

"They're right. We wish to meet Grand Pabbie."

Another rock troll, which seemed bigger than the rest, rolled towards Elsa.

"Queen Elsa! Your majesty, it has been a long time since we've last met. I believe you are finally able to control your powers."

"Yes, I do, and we're here to restore Anna's memories."

"Well, since your powers are now under control, I see no harm in that."

He then instructed Anna to lay down before giving back her memories.

"Before I do this, I must say, the moment I touched your head, you will fall asleep instantly, but don't worry, this is when your real memories will be restored. You will dream about the memories, and by the time you wake up tomorrow, you will remember everything, just as it actually happens. No more fake memories, only true ones."

"Okay then, I'm ready."

"Oh, and before that, why is my white streak missing?"

"That white streak is actually what is left of Elsa's ice in your body, I believe it was fully thawed when you sacrificed your life for her."

"Okay, now I'm ready."

With a simple touch on her head, everything went black.


	3. Feeling Strange

Moments later, Anna started to regain her vision. At first, it was a little bit blurry, but then it started to get clearer. It was then she realized that she's dreaming of her memories. It felt so vivid, she thought it was reality at first. At first, she was dreaming of the fateful incident that causes both of the sisters to be alone without any contact between each other at all for 13 years. She remembered everything so clearly now. She remembered when she begged for Elsa to play with her when the sky was awake. She remembered when they sneak into the ballroom to play around with the snow Elsa conjured. She remembered when they both built Olaf from the snow together. And of course, she also remembered when she jumped quickly from one snow pillar to another. Too quick. The next thing she saw was an icy flash headed towards her head, leaving her unconscious. Anna felt very guilty and wanted to apologize to Elsa the next morning so bad.

Soon, flashes of other memories started to appear very vividly. All of the good times they had together when they were kids. Anna wishes that it could've been like that, if only that incident never happened at all. They played together, ate together, they even slept together! Oh, how Anna wishes her childhood was more like that.

Later on, as all of her memories are now finally restored, she stumbled upon a dream so unreal, yet it felt so vivid. She found herself in a surrounding that felt so different from this world. She took a look around and it was nothing like in Arendelle. She also noticed that a female stranger was carrying her, who then kissed her followed by another stranger, presumably her husband. She was then taken to some sort of metallic pod, before the pod launches her towards the skies. It was a very strange experience overall, probably even stranger than finding out your sister have ice powers.

As her dreams started to fade, Anna instantly woke up, recalling the dreams she just had. She felt happy now that she regained her true memories, as well as a little bit of guilt, but what really bugged her was the dream she had just before she woke up.

"Freaky dream." She mumbled to herself.

She then readied herself for breakfast, changing from her light green nightgown to a darker green dress. She also brushed her bed hair that looks like a forest to a more presentable hair, as well as braiding her strawberry blonde hair into two. She then left her room to the hallway as she walked towards the stairs. As always, instead of just walking down the stairs like a normal person would, she slided down the railings. However, as she tried to land, she ended up landing much further, almost falling down in the process. Somehow, she felt a little bit weightless. Feeling as if nothing happened, she continued her walk to the dining hall.

* * *

Elsa was sitting on her chair, patiently waiting for breakfast to be served, and also for her sister Anna to join her too. Kristoff already left the castle early with Sven and Olaf to the lakes to harvest some ice. Minutes later, Gerda, one of the servants, came, serving breakfast on the table. Elsa can already smell the savoury scent of scrambled eggs and bacon, but she adamantly waited for her sister's arrival eventhough she was starting to feel hungry. Later, she can hear footsteps and at that moment, she can see her sister already opening the door, who then walked towards her chair beside her. Unable to contain their hunger, they started to eat their breakfast, enjoying every single bite.

"So, how does it feel like?" Elsa became the first to break the silence between the two.

"What?" Anna quickly responded, with food still in her mouth.

"Your memories?"

"Oh yeah, right. I don't know how to say this cause, it feels kinda weird, though basically I'm happy about it. I just wanna say I'm sorry though, like really sorry."

"Oh, you don't have to, the past is in the past anyways, what matters right now is that we're here together."

"No, it's just that, we had an awesome childhood together, I really wish it could be like that throughout those years."

"Me too, Anna. By the way, what are you gonna do today?"

"Well, I thought I could follow Kristoff to harvest some ice, but since he already left, I might as well just take a walk on the garden and maybe go into town for a while, before slacking off in the library reading novels. How about you?"

"Oh, just the usual stuff, royal meetings, sitting on the throne listening to the complaints and suggestions from the people, and of course, paperwork."

"Have a fun day then." Anna sarcastically responded.

* * *

After filling up her stomach, Anna took a stroll through the royal gardens, admiring the lush greenery of the trees and the fragrant scent of the flowers. However, while she was wandering around she felt something different, but she just can't quite put her finger on it. She somewhat heard vague chatters as if they're in her head. Done walking around the garden, she then headed towards the stable to fetch her horse. Now riding on her horse, she went towards the gates. The gates, now open after being closed for 13 years, was guarded by two royal guards, who then wishes the princess safety.

"Have a nice day, your highness, and always be safe."

However, the moment her horse stepped out towards the bridge, the voices inside her head gets louder. She then stood still on the bridge, her mind overwhelmed by the voices. It's like she can every single word from every single citizen. As she took a gaze at her horse, she started to shriek when she only saw her horse's skeleton. Closing her eyes, she reopened it, only to find her vision back to normal. Freaked out and confused, she navigated her horse to return back to the castle.

"What's the matter, your highness? Anything wrong?"

Anna, not knowing how to explain what she's going through, only replied vaguely.

"Nothing, it's just, I don't feel that well today, I'll just stay inside for today."

"Oh okay then, your highness."

* * *

After cancelling her decision to go to the town, she spent her time alone in the library, reading her favourite novels. While she can somewhat hear these voices, it wasn't as loud as it was, so it didn't really bug her that much. She even wanted to talk to Elsa about this, but then, it's probably just nothing. When lunch time came, she went to the dining hall, only to see no one else on the table. She did asked Gerda if she knew where Elsa was, who then mentioned that Elsa was still busy with the meetings. With no one to talk to, she finished her meal quickly, then went back to the library to continue reading the novels.

As the sun started to set, Anna went to her bathroom for an evening bath. Already in her towel, she spinned the faucet to pour water into the tub. However, she accidentally tore apart the faucet, causing water to burst uncontrollably. She desperately shouted for help, before things get any worse. Kai responded to her screams, who ordered to get a plumber straight away. Anna, meanwhile, tried to stop the water flowing but to no avail. She then got out of the bathroom swiftly, while quickly changing into her nightgown. Disappointed that she didn't get to take her evening bath, she laid on her bed, thinking of the strange occurrences that happened to her lately. What is happening to her? She tried to convince herself that it's nothing, but she can't shake off the feeling that something is happening to her. She still hear these voices and the faucet, she was pretty sure she only spinned it gently, she certainly didn't expect herself to rip off the faucet from the tub.

As time passes by, Anna went downstairs to the dining hall for dinner, and luckily this time, her beloved sister Elsa was there. Unlike breakfast earlier this morning, the dining hall was rather quiet, with hardly any conversation going on. Kristoff was still away, probably coming home late, while Elsa seemed so tired, it seems as if she just wanted to lay on her bed until she fell asleep after dinner. Even Anna, the outgoing one, the one who always starts a conversation, seemed rather quiet, with her head still thinking about the strange things she experienced today. After a rather quiet dinner, both Anna and Elsa hugged each other and wished each other good night before they both go their separate ways to their bedrooms, as they were trying to have a good night's sleep tomorrow.

* * *

The following days haven't been easy for Anna. The voices only get louder and louder, while she keeps seeing weird things, there was a time when all she saw was just bones during lunch. She also felt unnaturally strong and quick, such as when she accidentally ripped off the doors to her bedroom or when she read a 500-page novel in just an hour. She wanted to tell Elsa or maybe even Kristoff about this, but she feels so afraid. How will they react? Especially when they don't know if she was indeed born with it or she was cursed. Besides, even if she was born with it, shouldn't these powers appear ever since she was a baby, just like Elsa's powers was? All this anxiety causes Anna to act more quietly, barely leaving the castle and even rejecting Kristoff's offer to follow him to the frozen lakes. Heck, she even just stayed still in her room, only to come out during meals. This weird behavior have not gone unnoticed by both Elsa and Kristoff, causing both of them to feel worried about Anna.

One morning, both Elsa and Kristoff were having breakfast, with Anna absent, probably still sleeping.

"Have you noticed something strange going on with Anna?" A worried Elsa asked Kristoff if he also noticed it.

"Yeah, she acts so weird and quiet, which itself is weird, cause you know how much she loves to talk. But then, all of a sudden, she became quiet. She didn't even wanna go with me to the lakes!"

"I know right. I mean like she loves to go out, and to see her just laying around in her room, just kinda broke my heart. It's as if she's going the same route as mine, and trust me, that's never good."

"Maybe we should ask her. I mean like, what if she feels something different inside her, and she's afraid of that. It kinda make sense."

"If you're trying to say my sister also have my powers, I would've known about it a long time ago. That is unless she's cursed." Elsa's voice started to break at the possibility.

"What if she is? I mean like, maybe that bastard Hans met a witch to curse her."

"I really hope it's not that."

"Yeah-"

Kristoff was cut short by a scream from upstairs that can be heard clearly in the dining hall. The high-pitched scream can only mean one thing, it was Anna's scream.

"-so do I. Let's go and see what's up with Anna."

* * *

Anna woke up hoping that all these weird stuff can just stop bothering her, but was met with sheer disappointment. The voices started to get as loud as it possibly could, driving her mind crazy. She screamed out loud hoping this nightmare will end quickly, as she just can't take it anymore.

"Help me!"

Amongst the jumble of voices, it's a miracle she could actually trace the footsteps of Elsa and Kristoff. However, whatever was said to her just got lost as incomprehensible mumbling.

"Arrgh! Why does the world have to be so big?!"

She took a gaze to the doors, she even believed they were actually knocking the doors. Seconds later, the doors were blown away by her sister's icy wind as they tried to force an opening. When both of them stepped inside her room, they were surprised to see how what used to be a neat and tidy room became a horrible mess, complete with various cracks on the walls and even the ceiling.

"Anna, can you hear me!" Elsa shouted, concerned over her sister.

"Is that you, Elsa! I can barely hear you!"

"I'm just right in front of you. What's the matter?"

"I don't know, I feel so different, and my ears, its like I can hear everything in this world, and it's making me feel dizzy."

"Okay, how about you calm down. Just focus on my voice. Try to listen to only my voice. Ignore the other noises, just stay focused on my voice."

Anna followed her sister's advice, and minutes later, she did it. She can no longer hear the annoying noises that overwhelmed her brain, and can now clearly hear Elsa's voice, in fact clearer than usual.

"Can you hear me now? Is it all under control?"

Anna simply nodded, before muttering something to Elsa.

"Take me to the trolls, please."

Elsa then turned back to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, prepare for the ride. Oh, and, please tell the servants that Anna and I are not available for the whole day. And ask them to cancel the meetings!"

Kristoff then rushed to the hallway, following the orders from the queen. After Kristoff left, Elsa then tried to assure her sister that there is nothing to worry about.

"Don't worry, Anna. Everything's gonna be alright."


	4. Revelations

Sven was alone in the stable, munching on some carrots as he waited for his best friend, Kristoff. It was not long until Olaf came along after playing around with the children at the courtyard. Both of them were goofing around with each other until Kristoff came along and told them to prepare for the ride as he attach his sled to Sven. As everybody readied themselves for the trip, they then fetched both Elsa and Anna, who were at the courtyard waiting for them. Moments later, they stormed out of the castle, navigating their way through the town before disappearing into the wilderness.

Elsa, who was deeply concerned about her sister, proceeded to break the silence.

"Anna, can you please tell me what's really going on?"

At first, Anna seems reluctant to speak, but after much thinking, decided to just let it all out.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but, I feel like, something's wrong with me, it's like my body's getting stranger. I don't know if that's a bad thing or something but, its really bothering me. I mean I started to feel a bit weightless sometimes, like when I jump, I jumped higher than I usually do. Not to mention the voices, it feels like I can hear every single noise and it's driving me nuts! Like, even footsteps and heartbeats started to bother me. Besides, sometimes I feel like I can see through things. No, I'm serious! It's like sometimes I can see your bones and flesh and it's creeping me out. Oh, and sometimes when I stare at something so hard, my eyesight gets a little bit reddish and then it turns out I can make things hotter by just looking at it! It's crazy!"

"Ehh, am I melting?"

Olaf was trying to keep his melting face upwards with his hands as he felt a sudden pang of extreme heat, which is odd considering he already have a personal flurry to keep him cold.

Elsa was then quick to notice as her sister's eyes were reddish when her eyes were aimed straight at Olaf. Anna then quickly closed her eyes as Elsa refrosted Olaf's head.

"Oops, sorry. Guess I'm not fully in control yet."

Elsa, increasingly worried of what her sister can actually do, continued asking her what else she can do.

"Is there anything else?"

"Well, I felt stronger. Like really really strong. Even I freaked out at first. It feels like I could just punch a hole through a wall without really even trying."

"Heh, explains the big mess in your room with all the cracks and whatnot."

"Guess that's what happens when you have the strength of like a thousand men and a little bit clumsy. To be fair though, I'm not fully in control as well, so there's that. Sometimes, I feel like I don't even know my own strength!"

"Don't worry Anna, we'll get through this. We'll find a way to control it."

* * *

After hours passed by, they finally reached their destination, the Valley of the Living Rock. As the pack arrives, the trolls swarmed them, especially Bulda, Kristoff's adoptive mother, often asking about the prospect of an engagement between Anna and Kristoff. Of course, they were still taking it slow, besides, that's not really why they were there in the first place. As Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were playing around with Bulda and the trolls, Elsa and Anna decided to meet up with Grand Pabbie, the leader of the rock trolls.

"Your majesty! What a pleasant surprise, especially when we just met a couple of days ago. What brings you here this time though?"

"It's Anna. She's been strange lately. Can you tell me, was she cursed or was she born with it?"

With that being said, Grand Pabbie was suddenly reminded of a promise he made to the queen's father 18 years ago. A promise that's about to be broken.

"Well, I guess I have to break my promises with your father." He said reluctantly.

Both of the royal sisters then became completely confused. What did their father promised with Grand Pabbie?

"What do you mean?" Elsa voiced out her confusion.

"Come follow me."

The two of them followed the troll along the valley.

"You see, one day, your father came to us with a stillborn. He thought that we could bring it back to life, but that is completely out of our scope of magic. I kept convincing him that we just can't bring it to life, but he was very stubborn."

"Wait, the stillborn, that was me?" Anna asked, still confused as ever.

"Not really. Come in." Gestured the troll to the royal sisters to enter a cave.

"As we kept arguing, a mysterious metallic object came down from the night skies, the object is something like no other, it's something we have never seen before. Your father and I were curious, so we approached carefully to the object that just landed on the ground, only to be more surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Anna, as much as I hate telling the truth, I guess it just had to be said. We can't just always hide truth, right?"

Grand Pabbie then lighted up a torch, revealing a mysterious metallic yet intricately designed object that doesn't seem like it originated from this world at all.

"Anna, your father and I, found you inside this."

Anna became heartbroken as the truth came out. At that moment, she felt like her whole life was a lie. As it turns out, Anna isn't even Elsa's biological sister, let alone human.

"You're trying to tell me that I'm not from this world. There is no way that could ever be possible at all!"

"I'm sorry but, I feel like you're a bridge between this world and, wherever you really came from."

"So, I'm not even human? I'm just an alien that looked like one?" Anna said as she started to tear up at the fact that she's not human.

"I'm afraid yes, and at first, I thought you were going to fit in with the humans, that is until, when I healed you from your frozen brain. When I tried to heal you, I can't help myself as I sensed immense power from you, probably more powerful than that of your sister's ice magic."

"If I really do have these powers since I was a kid, then why now? Why they only appear now?"

"Remember when you still have your white streak? That white streak meant that your body isn't fully thawed. I believe your powers were kept frozen inside you, that is, until your act of true love, which ultimately thawed all of your body, hence, your missing white streak, as well as why your powers manifested spontaneously."

Elsa proceeded to comfort her heartbroken sister by giving her a firm hug, hoping that she will be able to stay strong, emotionally, of course.

"Anna, it doesn't matter if you're human or not, my real sister or not, I will always be there for you. Why? Cause I am your sister, and you are my sister."

Anna felt much better after being comforted by Elsa, she even stopped crying and wiped away her tears from her face.

Grand Pabbie then approached Anna with a small metallic diamond-shaped rod, with an 'S' on it.

"I also found this inside with you. I'm not really sure what it is, but I feel like it's for the best that you keep it." He said as he gave it to Anna.

"Sometimes, I feel that you were sent here for a reason. I know you must be thinking that out there, you have another father, who gave you another name. But I believe that he sent you here for a reason, Anna. I surely know not the reason, but you need to know that you must find out what that reason is. Luckily enough though, I might have a clue. Follow me, Anna."

Anna then followed the troll as they went further into the cave until they saw what seems like a door to some sort of alien ship that was buried under the rocks.

"I believe that all of your answers might be answered inside. I believe this ship is why your pod landed around here."

Anna took a deep breath, before leaving Grand Pabbie alone as she wander around inside the ship alone.

Inside the ship, Anna found a diamond-shaped keyhole, assuming it's to activate the ship. Realizing that the object Grand Pabbie gave was the key, Anna then carefully inserted the key, which then got attracted to the keyhole, like a magnet attracting a piece of metal. With a little push on the key, the ship was activated. She then saw a mysterious man with a strange outfit. Fueled with curiosity, she kept following the man. She then felt the ship automatically moving upwards, probably to an open space considering it was buried under the rocks for who knows how long. It was not long until she reached the main chamber of the ship.

 _"_ _Recursive diagnostics complete."_

 _"Guiding presence authenticated."_

 _"All systems operational."_

Anna was surprised and awestruck at the same time when she heard the robotic voices of the ship's system. At the exact moment, she heard the door behind her opened, revealing the mysterious man she was chasing all along. Anna carefully approach the man as the man started to talk to her.

"To see you standing there having grown into an adult, if only Alura could have witnessed this."

"Who are you?"

"I am your father, Kara, or at least a shadow of him, his consciousness. My name was Zor-El."

"And Kara? That's my name?"

"Kara Zor-El, it is."

"Wow, I have so many questions right now. Like, where do I come from? Why did you send me here?"

As Zor-El answered her questions, visual projections appear on the background to help explaining the answers to her.

"You came from Krypton, a world with a much harsher environment than Earth. Long ago, in an era of expansion, our race spread out through the stars, seeking new worlds to settle upon. This scout ship was one of thousands launched into the void. We built outposts on other planets, using great machines to reshape environments to our needs. For 100,000 years, our civilization flourished, accomplishing wonders."

"What happened?"

"Artificial population control was established. The outposts on space exploration were abandoned. We exhausted our natural resources. As a result, our planet's core became unstable. Eventually, our military leader, General Zod, attempted a coup, but by then it was too late. Your mother and I foresaw the coming calamity, and we took certain steps to ensure your survival."

They both then took a stroll along the hallways until they reached a liquid-filled chamber with fetuses hanging around a branch like leaves hanging around the trees.

"This is a genesis chamber. All Kryptonians were conceived in chambers such as this. Every child was designed to fulfill a predetermined role in our society, as a worker, a warrior, a leader, and so on. Your mother and I believed Krypton lost something precious. The element of choice, of chance. What if a child dreamed of becoming something other than what society had intended for him or her? What if a child aspired something greater? You were the embodiment of that belief, Kara. Krypton's first natural birth in centuries. That's why we risked so much to save you."

They then took another stroll along the hallways before Anna's curiosity got the better of her.

"Why am I so different from them?"

"Earth's sun is younger and brighter than Krypton's was. Your cells have drunken its radiation, strengthening your muscles, your skin, your senses. Earth's gravity is weaker, yet it's atmosphere is more nourishing. You've grown stronger here than I ever could've imagined. The only way to know how strong, is to keep testing your limits."

"Why didn't you come with me?"

"We couldn't, Kara. No matter how much we wanted to. No matter how much we loved you. Your mother, Alura, and I were a product of the failures of our world as much as Zod was, tied to its fate."

"So, I'm all alone?"

"No. You're as much a child of Earth now as you are of Krypton. You can embody the best of both worlds. A dream your mother and I dedicated our lives to preserve."

All of a sudden, one of the minipods opened, revealing a Kryptonian suit for Anna.

"The people of Earth are different from us, it's true. But, ultimately, I believe that's a good thing. They won't necessarily make the same mistakes we did. Not if you guide them, Kara. Not if you give them hope."

Zor-El then pointed at his chest, showing the diamond-shaped S-symbol on his suit, which is the emblem for the House of El.

"That's what this symbol means. The symbol of the House of El means hope. Embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief in the potential of every person to be a force for good. That's what you can bring them. You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble. They will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun, Kara. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders."

After all of her questions were answered, Anna decided to try on her Kryptonian suit. The dark blue skintight suit was made out of Kryptonian fabric, with a red symbol of the House of El superimposed over a yellow background on the chest. The suit also came with a full-length silky red cape that reaches the ground. After wearing the suit, she decided that it's time for her to test her limits and break through. Exiting the ship, Anna found herself somewhere near the foot of the North Mountain, as there was a little bit of snow on the ground. She can even clearly see her sister's ice palace, which is on the peak of the North Mountain.

As she was standing on the open fields, she then took a leap. A gigantic leap. Anna kept leaping around, with each leap higher than before. She had never felt so alive. As she leaped high enough, she tried to propel herself to keep her in the air, to fly. However, she faltered against the strong winds, causing her to fall dangerously into the ground, face first into a mountain. While she was left unscathed, the same cannot be said for the mountain, which was sheared off by Anna's superhuman strength.

"Did I just do that?"

Anna, shocked and amazed at the extent of her strength, decided to try again. This time, she concentrated properly, even taking a crouching posture, like a frog trying to jump. Except this time, she was going to fly. Seconds later, bits of snow and gravel around her started to levitate around her, and at that moment, Anna launched herself into the skies, even leaving minor tremors and cracks on where she was on the ground. She flew faster and faster until she broke the sound barrier, technically making her faster than sound. Unable to contain her giddiness, she flew across the whole world! She flew over the vast blue oceans, the wide green plains, the barren sandy deserts, heck, she even flew over the major cities and even Arendelle to see how it looks like from above. She then flew upwards, far away from the ground, beyond the skies, and into the vacuum of space. There she witnessed Earth at its very best, admiring the beauty of the planet, as well as the beauty of its moon, and also its sun, the very source of her powers. After happily hovering around in space, she then flew back into the atmosphere to return back home.

* * *

"Do the magic again!"

The child trolls were shouting happily as they were playing around with Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. Elsa was conjuring a mini flurry around the child trolls as they were awestruck by the snow queen's magic. They had loads of fun together while waiting for Anna to come back. In the meantime, they ended up having snowball fights against each other, with the obvious winner already winning. It was not until one of the trolls divert their attention to something over the skies.

"Ehh, guys, did you see that?" Pointed one of the trolls to a blue object over the skies, which got bigger and bigger as time passes.

"I don't know, it looks like a bird."

"That can't be a bird, it doesn't even look like a bird!"

As the trolls kept arguing against each other, it wasn't until Elsa realized that the 'bird' hovering above them is actually her sister, that the trolls stopped arguing.

"Anna?"

Seconds later, Anna continued her slow descent onto the ground, as if she was an angel descending from the skies. Everybody at the valley was in awe as Anna continued descending. The moment Anna reached the ground, still feeling ecstatic, as shown on her bright face, smiling so happily, everybody rushed towards her, who was wearing a never before seen outfit.

"Ta da!" Anna announced ecstatically to the crowd of trolls, as well as Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and even Sven.

"You can fly?" Asked Olaf, who seems to be as excited as her.

"Yes, apparently. I mean like, it was so freaking awesome! I just flew around the world and even into space! The world looks so wonderful from up above!"

"Whoa, Anna, you look so different!" Elsa said, complimenting her looks in her Kryptonian suit.

"Not that different is bad, I meant different as in a good- Eek, too tight!"

Elsa was interrupted by Anna's hug, though Anna might have hugged her sister a little too hard for a moment.

"Oops, sorry, are you hurt?"

"No, it's okay."

"Good, cause I might have sheared off a mountain when I tried to fly." Anna said in a rather guilty tone.

"You did what?!"

"No, it's not the North Mountain, don't worry, your precious ice palace is still there standing strong."

"Good, cause you might have broken your ice-loving boyfriend's heart if you did so. Though, I can always make a new one if I wanted to."

The two shared laughs with each other until Kristoff came along.

"Laughing about me, eh? Oh, by the way, what's that S stands for?" He asked as he pointed towards the House of El symbol on Anna's suit.

"Oh, this? It's for hope."

"As far as I'm concerned, hope doesn't start with an S."

"Then, what?"

"I don't know, maybe-"

"Ooh, ooh, how about this, snow!" Olaf interrupted Kristoff before he even get to finish his words.

"Nah, snow would be for Elsa. For Anna though, how about super?"

"Ooh, I like it! It's like it has a ring to it. The Snow Queen and the Super Princess!"

They continued talking and having fun until Elsa realized that the sun was about to set.

"Alright, alright, it's almost sunset anyways, time to go home, okay, super sis?"

"Sure, snow sis!"

And with that, the royal sisters, alongside Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, left the Valley of the Living Rocks to return to the royal castle of the Kingdom of Arendelle.


	5. What's on Your Mind?

Anna's life have been turning upside-down ever since The Great Thaw. What started out as just wanting to regain her real memories back after her sister calmed down ended up revealing something much bigger behind Anna's life, something that will not only shook herself, but also the whole world. After several unnatural experiences, she decided to seek help from the trolls, only to find out her true origins. Simply put, she's literally out of this world. Everybody, especially Anna, was shocked at this revelation, the fact that they are not alone, the fact that there is life out there somewhere. But to be the answer to that? That seems like a burden way heavier than Elsa's queenly duties. Nevertheless, she kept calm especially knowing more about herself after meeting her alien father, besides, she did actually enjoy herself after all when she soared high up above the skies, somewhere no human has ever reached.

After a whole day at the Valley of the Living Rocks uncovering the mystery behind Anna's unnatural abilities, they finally reach their home, just in time for dinner. While Sven was brought to the stables with Olaf to keep him company, the rest changed their clothes into something more appropriate as they all went to the dining hall for their dinner. As they opened the doors, they were greeted with an aroma destined to tantalize their taste buds (though Anna did smell it before they even opened the doors, thanks to her enhanced senses).

"Grilled fish!" Kristoff shouted as the smell invited them to sit down and savor their meals.

All of them devoured the grilled fish, especially Anna, who seems to be quite enjoying eating as of late. Her enhanced senses means that her taste buds are enhanced as well, with her tongue capable of tasting delicious flavors that she herself had never even tasted before! It had certainly made her chocolate-eating habit (sometimes stuffing it onto her face) a more delectable experience. As she chewed on her food, she started to feel something hard inside her mouth, but she managed to chew it and of course, swallow it.

"Why does this fish taste a bit metallic?"

Both Elsa and Kristoff looked up from their plates and giggled for a while, almost spitting out their food. Elsa still continued smiling maniacally while Kristoff managed to regain his composure, pointing towards her fork.

"You might wanna take a look at your fork."

Anna was completely shocked when she gazed down to her left hand as she saw what was left of her fork.

"No way! Did I just ate it? The fork?"

Both of them nodded, still giggling at the thought of it.

"Wow, Anna, you really do know how to keep me surprised." Elsa said.

"To be fair, you surprised me a lot." Anna replied cheekily.

She then asked Gerda for a new fork as they all continue to chew on their meals. After several minutes, they finished off their meals, with Elsa starting off a new conversation.

"So, care to tell us what happened?"

"Oh, wow, a lot of stuff to tell you guys, I mean its a lot to take in, I mean like finding out that you're actually an alien from a faraway world is something even my mind can't fully comprehend. Sometimes I wonder if I would be a princess there too, I mean like my alien father seems to be an important guy."

"Wait, you met your alien father? Does that mean you're not the only one?"

"Not really, actually. I only met his soul or consciousness or something. In other words, he's already dead, actually, everybody from that world is dead except me."

"How?"

"Well, that's why I'm here I guess. He said the planet was dying, so he sent me here, leaving behind everybody else there, including my alien parents. I guess its safe to assume that they're all dead."

Elsa could feel the despair in her words, having felt the same way for 13 years, alone, being the only one with freaky powers. Not anymore, though.

"Why here?"

"You see, apparently from where I came from, the atmosphere is a bit harsher and the gravity is stronger, besides, the sun there is actually a red sun and not a yellow sun like here. So, he sent me here cause the atmosphere is more nourishing, the gravity is weaker, and cause the sun is yellow. In fact, that's how I got my powers actually, my body just absorb the yellow sunlight and poof, I became powerful."

"What are you, a plant?" Kristoff joked.

"No, Kristoff, I'm an alien." Anna responded, seemingly unamused by her boyfriend's lame joke.

"Wait, so he sent you here because you'd be extremely powerful?" Elsa asked, trying to get the conversation back on topic.

"Not really, actually. Remember the 'S' on my alien suit?"

"Yea, it's for hope, right?"

"Exactly. He sent me here to help out the people here on this world, to give them hope."

"Well, that seems a lot, don't you think?"

"I guess that's what happens when you're the only one of your kind."

"Heh. By the way, since your room's still under repair, cause, y'know."

"Yea, I get it."

"Maybe you wanna sleep in my room? Together?"

Anna then screamed joyously at the thought of it.

"YES! We haven't slept together since we were kids! Wait, that sounded wrong."

Kristoff then chuckled lightly.

* * *

The night gets darker as the clock across the room shows that it's already half past midnight. The sisters, having already changed into their nightgowns (for Elsa though, she created a new one out of ice instead), are already on the bed, trying to sleep. While Elsa was already fast asleep, Anna was somewhat still awake, considering what happened during the whole day, she still tries to take everything in as her mind filled with random thoughts. As she still can't fall asleep, she decided to let it go, hoping that it'll make her feel better.

"Elsa."

"What is it?" Elsa responded rather groggily, as her slumber was disturbed.

"It's just that, I don't know how to say this but, I think I finally knew how you felt all these years, being the only one with powers. I mean like, sometimes I wonder, will the people accept me?"

"Anna, don't be like that. If they can accept a queen who can freeze anything with a single touch, I'm pretty sure they will accept a princess who can lift this entire castle with just a hand."

"No, it's just that, I'm afraid of hurting them, like what will happen if I accidentally kill them with a lethal hug? Sometimes, I feel like I'm just too strong for this world."

"Don't worry, even I had the same feeling before. Ever since that incident when we were kids, I'm afraid that I'd freeze them to death just by touching them. I didn't even let anyone touch me!"

Elsa then hugged Anna, calming her down with her words.

"You know they won't hurt you, they love you very much. You always dwell around with them. You're one of the most likable person in Arendelle, and this revelation doesn't change that fact. Heck, it might as well just make you more likable!"

"Thanks, though I don't think anything can hurt me at all now."

"You know what I mean, silly. Besides, I have a meeting tomorrow, gotta wake up early. Good night." Elsa smiled, seeing her younger sister still maintain that cheerful personality she's known for despite having her world turned completely upside-down.

Minutes later, both of the royal sisters fell into their slumber.

* * *

Arendelle might be completely dark when it's already midnight, but that doesn't mean everybody is sleeping. Some of the civilians, usually men, will go to one of the pubs in town to enjoy a pint or two with their friends. That night however, one man claimed to see something weird above the skies when he just walked out of the pub.

"Guys, I just saw something strange in the sky!"

"Are you sure you're not drunk? I mean like, how many pints have you been drinking tonight?" one of his friends jokingly replied to his strange outlandish claims.

"Just get outside!"

As they walked outside, the man then pointed towards a mysterious object far above the skies.

"What is that?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just a star?"

"A star doesn't look like that, that thing doesn't even shine like a star!"

As they observe the unidentified object carefully, they were then surprised at what they just saw.

"Wait, did that thing just got bigger?"

"Yea, and it looks metallic."

"What could it possibly be?"


	6. Unexpected Visitors

The sun was rising slowly from the east as most civilians are waking up for the morning. Things have been usual since The Great Thaw, except maybe the economy is slightly better, as well as the obvious fact that their ruler is also a ruler of ice and snow. Sure, their initial reaction was pretty much full of fear and doubt, but since everything's under control, many started to have confidence in the young monarch in leading their kingdom. Other than her ice magic, she was pretty well known for her hands-on approach when it comes to solving the people's problems, as well as assisting them. In fact, her openness and willingness to bridge the gap between the upper class and the lower class is something very popular among the citizens. Besides, she did say she'll never close the gates again.

Amidst rumours of mysterious sightseeings of an unidentified object made of metal, they continue to carry on with their lives, mostly trading at the well-known Arendelle Marketplace, which is located just by the harbor. However, moments later, everybody on the kingdom were dumbfounded at what they just saw. What seems to be a flying ship made out of metal landed on the harbor, just across the marketplace. The ship then slowly opened, revealing a heavily-armored humanoid alien, followed by another two of them, presumably its bodyguards. As the alien walks towards the marketplace, the helmet turns transparent, revealing a female inside the alien armor. As she walks through the motionless crowds, she then asked one of the crowds.

"Who's in charge of this kingdom?" Her voice, firm and assertive.

At first, nobody among the crowd dare to even answer her, until a certain sturdy blonde-haired man steps forward. Kristoff was among the crowd that moment as he wander around the marketplace to find the best bargain for some quality carrots for Sven and himself.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sub Commander Faora-Ul of Krypton. On behalf of General Zod, I would like to meet the person in charge of this kingdom."

Kristoff then brought along the alien with him to the castle, fulfilling her command. Despite that, he seems to cast doubts over her. Why is she here? Where is this Krypton? Is that where Anna came from? Besides, didn't Anna said she's the only one left of her species? There are loads of questions lying around in his head, but not a single reasonable answer. After all, maybe she could enlighten them more about their home world.

* * *

Elsa was in the throne room alone, sitting on her snowflake-decorated throne. Before her coronation, she never thought that she would be able to rule the kingdom effectively, as her mind was still riddled with her fear of her own magic. But, ever since The Great Thaw, she quickly became popular among her people. Not many knew exactly why, but maybe it's because of her ice magic, her way of governing the kingdom's affairs, or maybe it's just that she's beautifully stunning, besides, who could actually resist her charming looks, her pale skin as white as snow, and of course, her intricately designed ice dress. In fact, there have been some creepy men (mostly horny teenagers) who tried to visit the castle just to meet up with her. One of them even tried to steal a full portrait of her, but was luckily caught off-guard by the royal guards.

She also never thought that her powers would be of good use, after her whole life thinking it's a curse that will only bring death and suffering. As she started to love herself, she started to see the good side of her powers, the side that brings life and joy. She even started using her powers for the benefit of her kingdom, such as when she permanently freeze the ice-mining lakes instead of mass producing her own ice as to avoid the ice harvesters being driven out of their job (besides, she have much better thing to do than just creating ice). She also built a 100-feet ice tower just by the fjords as a landmark and also an ice rink for the enjoyment of her people, especially children. She even assisted scientists that are eager to study the field of cryogenics in an era where science is becoming more important in daily life.

Another thing that she never thought of was the fact that her sister, the sister who sacrificed her life just to save her, are actually unrelated at all. Sure, even if she did thought of it, she thought that it would be herself that's not related to her family considering that she's the odd one out. But instead, it's the exact opposite. The adorkable and clumsy Anna was the one that's actually unrelated. In fact, she didn't even know what to feel about this. It sure is a lot to take in when you found out your sister is actually a solar-powered alien. Nevertheless, she vows that even if they're not sisters by blood, nothing will ever break their strong sisterhood bond.

She was then later shaken out of her thoughts when Kristoff came in, with an unfamiliar visitor. The visitor seems to be a heavily-armored female, but the armor looks nothing like they would usually see in this world. Later then, Kristoff introduced her to the visitor and vice-versa.

"Your majesty, this is Sub Commander Faora-Ul of Krypton."

"Commander, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

After the brief introduction, the alien commander then proceeded to open up.

"I believe your kingdom has sheltered one of our kind and I request that you return this individual to us."

Elsa's heart began to beat slightly faster. She knew that the individual in question is her sister and she just can't afford to just let her sister go, after years of seperation, she just simply don't want to be left alone again since she finally got back her sister. Besides, she seems to be suspicious of their motives, fearing that they would probably hurt her sister. To make sure they don't get their hands over her sister, she then tried to lie convincingly.

"Sorry, but I do not know this individual you are looking for. Maybe you've been looking at the wrong place?"

"No, our intel confirms that she is hiding somewhere around here. Maybe you didn't notice her since she looks like you, but let me remind you that she is definitely not one of you. If you refuse to cooperate with us, then not just your kingdom, but the whole world will suffer the consequences. You only have 24 hours. Your planet's fate lies in your hands." She said, handing out her ruthless threat, albeit emotionless.

* * *

Anna was still fast asleep on Elsa's bed, drooling on it in the process. As she gradually regain her consciousness, she found herself overhearing her sister's tense conversation with one of her kind. Her first thought was that she wasn't alone after all, but she started to feel suspicious as the conversation goes on. After she heard of the threat, she felt compelled to give herself in, as she didn't want to see the world she grew up in completely eliminated from existence just because of her.

"Elsa, where's my super suit?"

"Oh, wait, she's not here. Silly me."

Anna asked her sister if she knew where her alien suit was since she somewhat forgot where she put it, that is, until she realised she had a brain fart as her sister wasn't there at all. Apparently, she thought her sister was there with her since she could hear the conversation as if it's happening right in front of her. Unable to find it in her sister's room, she goes off for a speedy frantic search for her alien suit across the castle.

* * *

Kristoff can tell that the situation just got tense as he felt a slight temperature drop. Moments later, they heard footsteps and an audible 'not again' groan before the door broke and fell onto the floor, revealing Anna in her alien suit, with her right hand holding a doorknob.

"Oops, sorry about that, again."

Anna apologised sheepishly, as she accidentally tore down another door due to her abnormal strength. To be fair though, she's not really a big fan of doors, especially when they're closed. She then straightened up in an attempt to be serious, albeit hilariously.

"I believe I'm the one you're looking for."

"Ah, Kara Zor-El. I am Sub Commander Faora-Ul. On behalf of General Zod, I extend you his greetings."

Faora then paused for a while, before continuing with a request, with her fingers pointed at Kristoff.

"I would like to have this man to accompany me."

"Wait, you only said you wanted your kind, not one of our kind!" Elsa said with a voice cold as her ice, upset at the request.

"Shall I tell the general you're unwilling to comply?"

"I don't care what you say to him."

Kristoff then approached them closer, willingly to comply the request.

"It's okay, Elsa. I'll go."

* * *

As people were wondering and questioning who were they, where they came from, and what kind of technology (or sorcery) did they use, the commoners then saw the armor-clad alien exiting the castle, bringing together their beloved princess and her ice harvesting boyfriend. What shocked them most was that their princess was wearing a suit similiar to the aliens, just more colourful. They then entered the flying ship, before the ship itself launches itself skywards, with the ship no longer to be seen moments later.

As all of them calmed down a bit, most of them are still having a hard time digesting everything they just saw. Sure they've seen some strange things before, albeit recently, but this one is way more stranger up to the point where some actually thought that this event completely challenged their views and beliefs regarding the world. Some lunatics even claimed that they were gods (they're probably the same ones that suggest that their queen is actually a snow goddess). Either way, it really did change how people sees the world when it turns out there's more out there. No matter what, everybody was left with one question lingering in their minds, what just happened?


	7. Among the Stars

After boarding the flying ship, Anna and Kristoff were standing side-by-side silently, trying to not make any voices that might anger the alien commander. Both of them were taking a look inside the ship while standing still, admiring the futuristic metallic design of the ship. As they kept staying silent, Anna then held her boyfriend's hand, giving him her alien ship key. Kristoff was curious as to what did she just gave him and why, but his girlfriend only responded with a 'you might need this later' look.

Later on, Faora, the alien commander, came in with some sort of alien gadget, which looked like a circular piece of metal with elaborate patterns.

"The atmospheric composition on our ship is not compatible with humans. You will need to wear a breather beyond this point."

With that being said, she then place the gadget around Kristoff's neck, which then produced a transparent layer around his head, acting as a helmet. Minutes later, they then arrived at a bigger ship located up in space, not far off from their planet. They walked until they reach the main cabin, which is very spacious and intricately designed, with a massive window, overlooking Earth.

As they arrived in the cabin, they were welcomed by a man, who seemed like an important figure among the aliens, heavily armored just like the rest.

"Kara Zor-El. You have no idea how long we've been searching for you."

"So, you're Zod?" Anna assumed, but she was then fiercely distrupted by Faora, who insist on calling him General Zod.

Zod then calmed Faora down, noting that Anna was oblivious to their formalities.

"It's alright, Faora. We can forgive Kara any lapses in decorum. She's a stranger to our ways. This should be cause for celebration, not conflict."

When Zod finished uttering his words, Anna suddenly felt strange. She felt weaker, terribly weak. She felt like she was weaker than a normal human. She then kneeled down, unable to stand up properly. She also started to vomit out blood from her mouth. Kristoff, extremely worried about his girlfriend, rushed towards her, as she started to lay down, as if she have no energy left in her body.

"Anna!"

The ice harvester then looked up towards Zod, asking him questions, rather angrily.

"What did you do to her?!"

Zod then responded rather calmly, much to the dismay of Kristoff whose girlfriend was suffering terribly.

"She's rejecting our ship's atmospherics."

Zod then turned his attention to the runaway alien he was looking for, taunting her in the process.

"You've spent a lifetime adapting to Earth's ecology, but never adapted to ours."

"Help her!" Kristoff, asking desperately for mercy from the alien.

"I'm afraid I can't. Whatever's happening, has to run its course."

"Anna!"

* * *

Anna opened her eyes slowly as she was regaining her consciousness. She was surprised as she found herself lying on the stone-cold bricks of the castle courtyard while wearing her floral green dress. As she stood up, she then saw Zod, wearing his alien suit without any armor on, just standing opposite of her. He then started to speak.

"Hello, Kara. Or do you prefer Anna? That's the name they gave you, isn't it?"

Anna then paid full attention to him as he continued his speech.

"I was Krypton's military leader, your father, our foremost scientist. The only thing we agreed on, was that Krypton was dying. In return for my efforts to protect our civilization and save our planet, I and my fellow officers were sentenced to the Phantom Zone. And then, the destruction of our world freed us. We were adrift, destined to float amongst the ruins of our planet until we starved."

"How did you find your way to Earth?"

"We managed to retrofit the phantom projector into a hyperdrive. Your father made a similar modification to the craft that brought you here. And so, the instrument of our damnation, became our salvation. We sought out the old colonial outposts looking for signs of life, but all we found was death. Cut off from Krypton, these outposts withered and died long ago. We salvaged what we could, armors, weapons, and even a world engine. For 33 years we prepared, until finally, we detected a distress beacon, which you triggered when you accessed the ancient scout ship. You led us here, Kara. Now it's within your power to save what remains of your race."

Anna then looked up towards the sky, as the world engine entered the planet's atmosphere, landing on the nearby fjords.

"On Krypton, the genetic template for every being yet to be born is encoded in the registry of citizens. Your father stole the registry's codex, and stored it in the capsule that brought you here."

"For what purpose?"

"So that Krypton can live again, on Earth."

The world engine then emitted a concentrated beam of energy into the land, as seconds later, they found themselves completely covered in smoke and dust. As the dust settled down, Anna found herself wearing her Kryptonian outfit on a barren land, with no signs of life at all. The trees are non-existant and the land was barely covered with grass. All the man-made structures were also gone, leaving behind rubble.

"Where is the codex, Kara?"

"If Krypton lives again, what happens to Earth?"

"The foundation has to be built on something. Even your father recognized that."

The answer gave Anna the chills. Sure, she will still be alive, but her sister, her boyfriend, her people? There is no way they would be able to survive. Even if she isn't a true earthling, she can't afford to see the rest of the human race die out because of her. She doesn't want to be responsible for what she deemed an unacceptable act.

"No, Zod. I can't be a part of this."

"Then what can you be a part of?"

Anna was shocked when she gazed down, as she was slowly sinking into the dead skeletons. Panicking, she kept shouting 'no!' until she was consumed by the skeletons of the human race.

* * *

Anna jerked awake from her surreal nightmare, finding herself attached onto a table, with both her hands and legs were cuffed on the table. She tried to tear up the cuffs, but unable to do so. She then saw Zod standing just by her.

"Your father acquitted himself with honor, Kara."

"You killed him?"

"I did." Zod answered solemnly. He then continued speaking.

"And not a day goes by where it doesn't haunt me. But if I had to do it again, I would. I have a duty to my people and I will not allow anyone to prevent me from carrying it out."

The general then left the room, leaving Anna alone. She kept trying to pull herself out from the cuffs, but she doesn't have the strength to do so. She was weak. Moments later, another alien came in with a sharp object that looks like a medical equipment. The alien then taunted her pathetic attempts to escape.

"You're wasting your efforts. The strength you derived from your exposure to the Earth's sun has been neutralized aboard our ship. Here, in this environment, you are as weak as a human."

The alien then stuck a needle on her shoulder, causing Anna to moan loudly, wincing at the pain, as the needle absorbs her blood into the alien's syringe.

* * *

Kristoff was taken away by one of Zod's henchmen to a secluded room. As they arrived, the alien then threw Kristoff into the secluded room, before closing the doors. In turn, Kristoff was fumed at the treatment he received by the aliens.

"Do they even teach you manners back from where you came from?"

He then sighed softly, wondering what to do in the narrow room. As he took a look around, he then saw what seems to be a keyhole. He then realized it's for the key Anna gave him earlier on. As he inched closer to the keyhole, he took the key from his pockets, carefully inserting the key. He then pushed the key, which was responded by a sound that denotes the key has been fully inserted. He was looking around the room, until he saw a man standing just behind him. Shocked, Kristoff jerked back onto the walls.

"Where did you come from?"

"The command key, Mr. Bjorgmann. Thanks to you, I'm uploading to the ship's mainframe."

While Kristoff didn't understand entirely what the man just said, he was shocked that the man actually knew his name, let alone actually calling him by his last name. Even back in Arendelle, barely anyone called Kristoff by his last name.

"Whoa, how did you know my name? Who are you?"

"I am Kara's father."

"Can you help us?"

"I designed this ship. I can modify its atmospheric composition to human compatibility. We can stop them. We can send them back to the Phantom Zone."

"How?"

"I can teach you. And in turn, you can teach Kara. Will you help me?"

Kristoff simply nodded. Seconds later, his helmet deactivated as the ship's atmosphere was converted into that of Earth's. He is now able to breathe freely without any aid. Meanwhile, the sound of sirens can be heard throughout the ship. His girlfriend's alien father then notified him of their impending danger.

"The ship's crew are alerted. We need to move quickly. Retrieve the command key."

Kristoff then retrieved the key from its slot, as Zor-El waves his hand, opening the doors. Seconds later, they were confronted by one of Zod's troops, only to be smacked by the closing doors thanks to Zor-El's help.

"Did you do that?"

"Yes. Pick up her weapon."

Kristoff then picked up the alien weapon, eventhough he doesn't know exactly how to use it. He did however have minor experiences with crossbows, so he assumed it's used the same way, considering the fact that there's also a trigger in the alien weapon. He then followed Zor-El's instructions, shooting some of the troops that are coming after him using the alien weapon. He was also given instructions on how to escape the alien ship.

"Secure yourself inside the open pod. Safe travels, Mr. Bjorgmann. It's unlikely we'll see each other again. Remember, the phantom drives are essential in stopping them. Move your head to the left."

Kristoff was left confused at his last words, but nonetheless he abided the instruction rather hestitantly. As it turns out, one of the aliens tried to punch him but missed, due to Zor-El's advice. Despite avoiding the first punch, he then struggled against the alien to launch the pod. In the end, however, he successfully escaped the ship, but the pod was badly damaged, with sparks appearing everywhere, which could potentially burn down the pod. This causes Kristoff to fear for his life, hoping that this won't be the end.

* * *

Anna was lying attached on the table helplessly as the alien scientist analyzed her blood. Suddenly, she felt an abrupt change in the environment. The air she's breathing in became more refreshing. She can feel her body completely energized within seconds. She felt stronger than she ever was. Now that she regained her strength, she effortlessly tore off the cuffs from her hands and legs, much to the shock of the scientist. He then ran away from the room, leaving Anna alone. That is, until she got up from the table, when she saw her alien father standing in front of her. Anna then asked her father about something.

"Is it true what Zod said about the Codex?"

He instead veered off topic, instructing his daughter to strike the ship's panel. Obeying her father's commands, she then simply punched the walls of the ship, forming a huge hole, with the bright yellow sun can be seen just across the space, recharging Anna's body cells. He then answered her initial question.

"We wanted you to learn what it meant to be human first, so that one day, when the time is right, you could be the bridge between two peoples."

Zor-El then diverts his daughter's attention to a pod that was catching fire as it was heading towards the Earth.

"Kristoff."

"You can save him, Kara. You can save all of them."

After receiving some words of encouragement from her father, Anna then let herself float around the space, before quickly propelling herself towards the damaged pod. She rushed towards the pod in speeds unheard of, she was probably faster than the pod itself. The pod then made its way to the atmosphere, followed by Anna, trying to save her boyfriend inside the damaged pod. She then managed to reach the pod, but by then, they had already passed through the skies, approaching towards Arendelle in dangerous speeds. Anna then quickly punched open the pod, carrying Kristoff out of the pod. She then slowed down her descent, shielding Kristoff from the explosion caused by the impact of the pod against the surface of the earth.

As the explosion cleared up, they slowly landed on the ground just beside where the explosion was. They then found out that they are now at one of the frozen lakes of Arendelle.

"You alright, Kristoff?"

"Yeah, it's just that they did something to me. They looked inside my mind-"

"It's okay, Kristoff. They did the same to me too."

"Heh. Thanks for saving my life anyways."

Meanwhile, Kristoff noticed that Anna started to stare at his chest intently, which started to creep him out a little.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh, just your abs- wait, did I just said that out loud? No, I meant I was staring at your face, no, wait, what?"

Anna then noticed that Kristoff's face started to inch closer to her face, ready to give her a kiss on the lips. Likewise, Anna did the same, until she started to hear something distressful, which ended up distrupted their kiss as she flew swiftly towards the source, leaving Kristoff alone by the frozen lakes.

"Anna! Where are you going? Don't leave me alone here! Wait, I forgot to tell you something!"

Kristoff then sighed as his calls were ignored, as she was gone in just a matter of seconds. Meanwhile, he also lamented the fact that the distance between the frozen lakes and the central town of Arendelle is rather big.

"It's gonna be a long walk home."


End file.
